


Notes

by Xangle272



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Im just in love with jamilton, M/M, My First Fanfic, first encounter, modern au i guess, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xangle272/pseuds/Xangle272
Summary: Alexander is stuck in detention, and has nothing to do. He expected to sit bored out of his mind for a while, but that doesn't seem to be what happens.





	

The bell for Alex's last class rang and he groaned. He stacked his books and left to his locker. He definitely was not looking forward to sitting silently in a classroom for an hour. As he was packing his backpack, his friend Laurens came over. 

"Alex I'm so sorry about Lee's class. The guys an ass, and he totally over reacted." Laurens apologized, feeling bad for what had happened earlier in the day.

"It's fine, John. It's only detention, I'll live." Alexander waved him off, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. Alex had managed to anger one of his teachers, Mr. Lee, a bit too much today, and it had landed him a detention. He didn't regret his desicion, if only wanted to go back and argue more with Lee, cause he didn't seem to get the point. "Let Laf and Herc know I won't be available after school."

"Okay, good luck!" Laurens jogged off and Alex headed to what the school liked to call, the "opportunity room", where detention was held. He signed in on the paper taped to the door and sat down in the back of the classroom, dropping his books loudly on the desk. A few other kids sat around the room as well, all sitting a seat or two away from eachother. Usual troublemakers and kids who just had one too many tardies. The assistant principal walked in the room and clapped her hands. 

"Okay, kids, no talking, please. Let's get through this smoothly." She peeled the sign-in sheet off the door and sat down at the desk in front of the classroom. Alex tapped his fingers on a textbook. "Everyone seems to be present except-" The door suddenly burst open, a voice interrupting her.

"Sorry I'm late, teach," Alex turned his head to see a tall, curly haired man standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was as well. "I was a bit busy." The principal pursed her lips. 

"Thats alright, Thomas. Go take your seat then." She said, motioning towards the seats. Alex didn't notice he was staring until Thomas made eye contact and winked. Alexander immediately looked away, angry at the blush that bloomed on his face. He looked back after a few moments to find Thomas sitting two seats to his left, looking right back at him with a smug grin. Alex opened the text book on his desk to avoid looking back at him, suddenly irritated by Thomas's face. He was successfully staring at a random page about the American Revolution when a piece of paper landed in his book. He lifted an eyebrow, picking up the paper and unrolling it, revealing a messy scrawl of letters.

'Hey there, couldn't help but notice you staring at me when I walked in - T'

Alex stared down at the words for a few moments then whipped his head towards Thomas. Thomas waved a hand at him, with what Alex was beginning to realise was his permanent smirk. Alex flipped the slip of paper over and began writing.

'Why yes, I was LOOKING at you. Everyone was. Kind of hard not to notice the late loud kid - A'

Alex glanced towards the principal. She was deeply engrossed into her computer. He tossed the paper back to Thomas. Alex went back to reading the textbook.  
'The American Revolution is also known as the American Revolutionary War, which-'  
A piece of paper landed on the page again. Alex shot a sideways glare at Thomas, (who was still smirking,) and grabbed the paper.

'Well you seemed to like what you saw ;) - T'

Alex's face heated up as he read the note. He flipped the paper over and made a quick response.

'You are sorely mistaken. - A'

He threw the paper back and stared down at the textbook page, just wanting an excuse not to look at Thomas. He heard a short laugh and the paper was returned.

'The blush on your face says otherwise - T' 

Alex shot another glare at Thomas, who only silently laughed, the smug grin returning to his face. Alex tore the paper in half and turned away, hoping to end the weird and embarrassing note conversation there. Thomas, however, was persistent. Another paper landed on Alex's desk. He picked it up and read it.

'Wait don't turn away I still wanna talk - T'

Alex glared down at the paper and pushed it to the side. Another came.

'Heyyyyy - T'

Ignored. Then another came again.

'Don't ignore me - T'

Alex flipped the paper over and responded, if only to stop anymore messages from coming.

'What do you want? - A'

He threw it back and watched as Thomas read it and responded. The paper came back.

'A date with you, cutie - T'

The shortest response Alex had made so far.

'No.' - A

He more saw than heard Thomas chuckle as he read his response.

'Okay, no(t yet ;)) how about a conversation? Detentions boring as hell - T'

He had a good point, and Alex couldn't argue with that.

'Fair enough. About what? - A'

'Its lame, but let's play 20 questions - T'

Alex found himself smiling a bit.

'20 questions? Really? - A'

'Just play the damn game. 1st question: What's your name? I'm Thomas Jefferson  - T'

Alex decided he'd play along, mostly.

'I pass on this question. What's your favourite color? Mine is Green. - A'

'Now that's just dirty. You gonna leave me hanging here only knowing you as A? - T'

'What's your favourite color? - A'

'God damn it A. Magenta. It's fucking beautiful - T'

And the conversation went on. Alex found himself actually enjoying it and having to hold in laughter at times. They had gotten completely off topic of the 20 questions and had random stupid conversations, the whole time Thomas making random jokes and guesses at Alex's name. Thomas wondered why he hadn't ever met the interesting young man before. The principal only glanced up a few times and never caught them. They traded back and forth the whole hour until suddenly the principal was dismissing them. 

"Alright kids, your free to go." She called out to the class and half the students booked it out of there. The other half, including Alexander and Thomas, stood up and gathered there things. Alex wrote down his last note before slinging his backpack. He walked over to Thomas's desk and dropped it right on top, Thomas looking him in the eyes. Alex turned and quickly left the classroom quickly as Thomas uncrinkled the note. A phone number and a few words.

'I'll take you up on that date. - Alexander Hamilton'


End file.
